The Tale of the Duke
by peper1705
Summary: We all know the Tale of the Duke of Venomania, but how well? Is he really that bad man we know him to be?
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of the Duke

Rating: M (Adult themes, language, violence)

Genres: Angst, Romance, Drama, Horror, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/ Conflict, Suspense, Attempted Roller Coaster of Emotions.

Major Pairings(in order you will see them): Gakupo x Luka, Gakupo x Miku, Gakupo x Gumi, Gakupo x Meiko, Gakupo x Kaito.

Minor pairings: basically Gakupo x female vocaloid, but nothing will be rated M in these pairings. It's the Duke of course he's gonna get the ladies

Summary: We all know the Tale of the Duke of Venomania, but how well? Is he really that bad man we know him to be?

Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know it is a very overused story idea, Gakupo is Duke Venomaia and Kaito tries to kill him but the Duke's charm works on him too. I'm sorry, I just want to do my own adaptation of this and a bunch of ideas are here. I'll do my best to make it my own. No, I'm not gonna use the names that are used for the song, like Miku is… I don't even know. Miku is gonna get called Miku, Gumi will be called Gumi, etc. The OC is Asmodeus -demon of lust- who I guess is more or less my OC for this story. She's the main reason why this story is Humorous because, although a demon, she is sort of like a comic relief character. There will be a character names Daishi known as Gakupo's brother, I read someone that this was his "Black Rock Shooter"/ evil double like Miku.

Why such a long Author's note? It's because I'm going to try and make this the only authors note in this story and that means getting all I need to say out first. So yeah

And to make it my own, we are starting from the very beginning.

What I own is obvious.

Enjoy~

~!~

Chapter One

It wasn't fair. No, it wasn't fair at all! What did he do to get this sort of treatment, this sort of look, this sort of life? He was just a little boy, just experiencing the new life at the age of eight, and still everything was the same. His eyes were still the generic, boring shade of blue, his hair still a greasy blanket of dark purple, always with knots, and the shadows were still his acquaintance. Why was he seen as an ugly child? Shouldn't that be something that didn't exists at all?

Why was it a fact?

Gakupo was once more in the only place he could feel solitude, his room in the large manor his family owned. They were a wealthy family, conspiring of nobles and aristocrats, but all of them were beautiful. He wondered what went wrong in the creation of him, but at the moment, his mind was elsewhere. As he gazed out the window he was looking something, someone, at a particular someone, a someone he was so madly in love with: Gumi. She was about a year or two younger than him, full of energy and had green hair -yeah, odd colored hair was normal here, but Gakupo's has seen some better days- that was short in the back and long in the front. Her green eyes shined as bright as her personality and a smile was always seen on her face.

At the moment, she was playing with three of her friends, a short browned haired girl he remember named Meiko, a teal pigtailed girl named Miku, and finally a girl with pink hair dubbed Luka. She was the second oldest of the three -Meiko taking the title of oldest by a month- and she was the most mature of the group, but it seemed like that maturity was thrown away at the moment as they chased a butterfly. The bug happily played along, dancing just close to their outstretched fingers before flitting higher, coming down again to tease once more.

Gakupo nodded his head once, twice to shift some of his hair out of his way. So what she was with friends, he actually had confidence this time around so he was going to say his words. The words he planned to say for a few months now.

But first, he would have to straiten up, quickly so he would catch them before they left.

He left his spot by the window, shuffling over to where he had a few hair tied laying about to pull tangled purple tresses back into a pony tail. It looked less greasy in this position, but white spots of skin still speckled his scalp. Gakupo tried to brush some of this away, but after taking a long time to fail, the child gave up. Next, he trotted over to a vase holding many flowers of different breeds. It brightened up his room he believed, since his presence seems to bring it down.

Or that's what Daishi tells him.

No, now was not the time to think about such a person, his brother even. His brother was much more appealing to the eyes than him, black hair well taken care of, rich green eyes sparkling with everlasting charm, he was the man of anyone's dreams. Well, boy at least, he was only eleven but the way he posed himself -and height- made him looks at least four years older. Everyone praised him, whether it was a compliment towards his looks or some kind deed he did while the same people told the younger to not ruin a pretty picture.

Gakupo picked a bundle of flowers to give to Gumi, but checked them to make sure they were to his standards. With their stems placed together; lively petals flitting out at different lengths, he tied them all together with a red ribbon. It was pretty right? The combination of green, blue, purple and contrasting red did look nice… right? He looked it over for a moment. It did. Of course, his opinion of it's beauty didn't matter. Gumi's matters, and he couldn't wait to hear what positive thoughts she was going to say about them. It was going go be positive right, they sure did seem alluring.

Unlike him.

Stop. No more. He didn't need to do this to himself when others did it for him, especially not now. Not when he actually had confidence for once in who knows how long.

Gakupo left the house, already hiding the flowers behind his back as he walked down the stone path. His shoes clicked softly on the stone in consistent beats with his short strides, cowlick bouncing with each step. Shiny purple bangs covered his dual eyes, not wanting to come in contact with those he knew were looking at him, he just wanted to get this done. Murmurs filled his ears, conversations stopped as another reminder of how insensitive people are was provide for him.

Finally the journey paid off as the giggles of the four girls replaced the bitter words. They were no longer playing with the butterfly, the bug probably flying off once he was done, but now they were acting like Miku was the butterfly. Her arms were outstretched like wings, pig tails which reached her hips hoping as she escaped the attempted touches. The other three weren't trying as hard to catch the butterfly Miku, knowing it would be easier to catch a person instead of the bug, but they still had their fun.

Gakupo was mere feet away from them, but none of them noticed him just yet. He then cleared his throat, eyes still looking at his brown shoes.

Meiko was the first of the four to see him, she had caught Miku's hand in their game but soon dropped it when she saw the sight of Gakupo. Next was Gumi, then Miku and Luka turned toward him at about the same time. None of them spoke, making the boy shift slightly with sudden nerves. A deep breath. He can do it. If he backed out now he would be ridiculed more than he already is.

"Umm… Gumi?" He asked, sheepishly raising his head just a bit to show his generic blue eyes. His voice was soft, a little high pitched even because he hasn't reached the age yet. It was a childish voice, but a little raspy to where it ruined the adorable factor. Miku leaned over to whisper to Meiko, but the problem was, she was a bad whisperer. "He's smells funny." Meiko didn't even try to hide her hideous, mocking laugh.

The girl Gakupo called for didn't step forward because Luka held her back. "Don't catch the icky." was what the pink haired girl said to the other.

She was a horrible whisper too.

Meiko's laugh didn't help.

"… What?" Gumi asked, staying still as her green eyes scanned the boy up and down. Gakupo's hair was pulled up high with a yellow tie, boring purple tresses falling to his thighs while fanning out at the end. Obvious dead ends frayed each strand and the frizz helped created this even more unhealthy effect. The light green button up shirt he wore was wrinkled and his dark pants had a hole in them by the right knee. And then there where his eyes, dusky blue which were always so sad, completing the image that was Gakupo. She stopped at his eyes, but they were hard to look at. Why was her beautiful smile no longer on her lips?

In a quick motion he pulled away the hand from his back which held the flowers, arm out stretched to give them to Gumi, but she didn't reach out to take them. He tried to speak, yet his quite voice was hard to hear. "T-These are for… you, c-cause…" And now he wasn't able to speak, leading him to let the flowers do the talking with a little nudge to the green haired doll he was trying to charm. In the bouquet, there were four different types of flowers, the most prominent being the blue forget-me-nots, which had an obvious meaning. In the middle leaning closer to the right was a light purple lilac, which symbolized first love. To the opposite side was a green daylily to bring good fortune to the both of them if the relationship happened. And finally, in the middle of these two flowers were two red roses, as usual meaning passionate love. It may be a little too romantic for people so young, but he wanted to do everything in his power to get Gumi's heart.

"… Do you… like them?" He asked hopefully with a forced smile and tried to make eye contact with a fleeting gaze. Now he started to wish he did this when it was the two of them, but he wondered if that would ever really happen. He can't handle all of these eyes on him, all these pretty eyes looking, observing, judging only him as the world worked around them, even if it didn't feel like.

"They look dead." Luka said rather bluntly, even though the flowers were very much alive. She was just trying to be harsh, the usual treatment when she was trying to do right to those she cared about. Although, the definition for something being 'Right' was more or less an opinion depending on the subject. "You know what those flowers mean, right?" she continued. Gakupo nodded, you research things for entertainment when you're always alone. Botany -especially flowers- became his favorite thing to study as of the moment. "I don't think you do." Miku shook her head, even though it was Luka who still spoke. "Cause what you, that won't ever happen. So why don't you save yourself the heartbreak and don't try." It wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand, an effort to get him to leave.

Meiko suddenly lunged forward, grabbing the flowers right from Gakupo's outstretched hand, doing her best not to touch the small hand and held them high above her head. She was running away, but still close to the group with them. The purple haired boy looked devastated, his gift, the gift he worked so hard to get, to preserve, to make sure it was perfect was now taken into rough hands. Miku saw a chance for fun and ran towards Meiko who untied the bow, throwing the flowers up in the air to dance in. Luka followed a little behind the teal haired girl loved by all many because she tripped, mostly likely on her hair. After helping her up, the two ran towards the brown haired girl and the flowers that were now being stepped on.

"Gumi…?" Gakupo attempted. His present was destroyed, but right now his heart was in decent condition. For as long as he could remember, it was never at one hundred percent, but if Gumi accepted his feelings, he know it would be for the first time ever. He was desperate for the one hundred percent, eyes begging and hands now awkwardly placed at his side. One of he feet stepped forward, but Gumi stepped back one stride, then another, another, a set, and them she turned around with a pitiful smirk to join her friends.

Gakupo stood there for a moment, lips quivering and eyes closing, but he refused to cry. He hated crying, not only did it make him feel weak but he always had a horrible head ache afterwards. Instead, he turned around and ran as fast as he could towards his home, his room, his solitude. Hands were clenched tightly into fists as his little feet moved his lanky body forward. Gakupo pushed back people in the way, everyone, everything, now becoming an obstacle. Arms flew, clothes flew, hair flew, legs flew, and now he was on the ground, back side aching.

Amethyst hair caught on the gate lock leading up to the manor he lived in, pulling against the opposing force before purple strands snapped. That was it, that is what made the tears slipped pass to slide down splotchy red cheeks. His head hurt, and after looking back to see a large bundle of dead violet strands it started to ache even more, causing him to choke on an echoing sob. His hindquarters and bottom throbed, the result of landing harshly on stone and payment. But the thing that probably smarted the most was his heart. The way it bested against his small chest was without care, like it found no point in beating anymore, but after realizing that it must keep an ugly boy alive, it at least made an attempt. At least it somewhat looked after him and loved him, unlike everyone else.

The way that Gumi looked at him and walked away, and most importantly, that smirk. It was the smirk that asked the question of why he was even trying. It was a smirk that asked just how pitiful and pathetic he could be, asking how he broke the scale of his inane mind and questioned his insanity. A smirk that… a smirk to never try again. It was the smirk that confirmed Luka's words.

This wasn't a fairy tale, a fantasy, a good ending story where someone would find this crying child and help him up, saying everything would be okay. No, hd had to get up himself, prop himself up on bloodied hands that skidded against concert in his fall to limp the long trek up the hill to his home. The whole time, the whole time he had to use a lame gait to make it up the hill Gakupo cried, doing everything in his power not to get to loud like his sob. He was doing well until he fell again, feet slipping, exposed knee scraping, new hole forming in the pants, and cries growing louder.

He curled up into a ball, hugging himself with bloody hands that were the only ones who cares for him.

No. This was defiantly not a fantasy.

This was a mad nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up."

…

"You do realize how pathetic you look now, right?"

…

"This is really not what I wanted to return to. Great date with Lola and then I find my brother dead."

…

A hand shifted through loose black hair that reached the waist

…

"Well it's not like anyone will care anyway."

A whimper with a few tears to cover the ones that dried to his cheek.

"There's the reaction I want. Get up and get inside, you don't want it to become true do you?"

"… It already is."

"I know," it was said so casually, like it belonged to a different subject of conversation. ", now get up, you're too dirty to carry."

"Daishi, please…"

"Nope. You better hurry or you'll have to sleep outside again with only your self pity to keep you warm."

On his own, Gakupo stood on shaky knees, limping once more after his brother to the front doors of the manor. The only way Daishi was showing some sort of brotherly support was by slowing the long stride he had. And yet, he still had to limp with no support as he hugged himself, getting the green shirt even dirtier with blood and soil. Gakupo wondered how long he has been out here, making him ponder for a moment as he looked up at the orange-blue sky above him.

_'Lets see…my heart was broken about the middle of the afternoon… and now if seems like the sun went down a little bit ago.'_

"Oh…oww." After he realized just how long he had been out in the open, his head started to throb, that migraine that always came with crying finally coming to attack just the left side of his brain, making that side feel top heavy. His head fell slightly, tilting more to the direction of the pain with his dual eyes squinted to help see where he was going. The soft whimpers were back from falling out of the small child's lips, a hand coming up to hold the aching side of his head as he let out a louder cry.

"Expressing your pain will only attract predators." Daishi said in a sing song type of voice far ahead and walked through the double doors, leaving it open for his brother to hobble through many seconds later. Gakupo watched his brother walk up the stairs, turning in the direction to go to his room, his only help, the only person he could see to lead him to his solitude.

"Daishi!" He tried to call out, but his voice squeaked at the end. Thankfully his older brother -who, now that he thought about it, was dating younger than he should- looked down at him from the second floor looking over the foyer. Gakupo swallowed before clearing his throat. "C-Can you help me up the stairs?" It was a feeble attempt at a call for help even though his previous ones were declined. "Or at least stay close, to catch me if I fall?" He could already see a negative word form on his brother's thin lips. He needed a reason, one that wasn't going to help his already low esteem for himself just so he go and hide. "S-S-So I won't get the stairs dirty…" That would work right? He hoped so, doubting he could do this on his own.

"No. I will still get my hands dirty."

Daishi only stared at him with contempt, sparkling green eyes doing the exact same thing as everyone else. With those words, he finished walking down the hall to his room. Blue eyes stared at the space he use to be in. It wasn't in disbelief or hopelessness, he stared at it with no visible emotion what so ever. It was the answer he expected. With a soft sigh, he limped, putting less pressure on his injured, scrapped knee to get to the stairs. Knowing he would have to clean them later, Gakupo placed one of his bloody hands on the polished railing, hoisting him up one step before he fell once more.

The sharp angled jut of the first few stairs pressed against his ribs when he fell, harming them more, but thankfully not breaking them. More injuries was something he -or anyone really- didn't need ever, but especially at this moment right now. The breath was pushed out of his small lungs without him wanting it to, making him heave on nothing with more soft mewls of pain. Soft clicks started to flood the foyer, echoing off the walls to break the pattern of attenpted breaths. They hesitated for a moment before picking up at a quick pattern, coming closer and closer before stopping at his side.

"Gakupo, what happened to you?!"

"…Nh?"

It was the only person who cared, the only person who cleaned up his injuries and left little kisses, making him giggle. It was the only person who helped him when he was down with kind words and large smiles. That feminine voice always told him that everything was going to be okay right now and forever, although he would always need a reminder on a bad day, everyday for that matter. And she was there as much as she could to say those words again and again, but sadly, she was always sick. She was almost always not allowed to come to the manor because she might contaminate the rest of the family with illness, but Gakupo knew the truth. It was because she actually treated him as a human being and not an object to try new insults on. A large yet strained smiled came across the young boy's lips.

"Teto!" He said excitedly, wrapping weak arms around her neck to hold her close. Said woman happily returned the hug, only not as strong since she knew he was hurt and didn't want to add on to the pain. She didn't care that bloody hands were leaving dual red stains across the back of her white dress, her only good dress for that matter. The rest were peasant dresses, or other attire she wore as the head maid of the Kamui household. More tears, started down the young child's cheeks making the hug end, the older woman pulling back to wipe away the clear salty streaks. She tried to coo Gakupo, telling him to stop his hiccups and sniffles or else he would get sick.

"W-Where we're you? You were g-gone for t-t-too long!" He buried his face into her neck, instinctively hugging her tighter as she picked him up, going up the stairs for him since no one else wanted to help.

"Oh my, you're getting heavy." She lightly mumbled the usual words adult use when picking up a child before answering the question Gakupo sobbed. "I was sick ag-"

"No you weren't! Prima just tells me that cause you treat me good! I don't wanna here lies that I already know are lies!" Gakupo didn't even call his mother by her role to him, in all honesty, he hasn't ever called her mother for as long as he could remember. The same went for his father, or Tonio for that matter when he was alive. They were half way up the stairs when Gakupo cried out the words, the truth, before he calmed down. "Please don't lie to me Teto… please?" Said woman stopped on the stairs when the purple haired child said his request, giving a sad smile before hugging him closer, holding his head as she starting up the stairs once more.

"I'm sorry… then I must tell you something you won't want to hear…"

"Why?"

"Because you told me not to lie to you."

They reached the top of the stairs, also turning left like the older Kamui son did, but not reaching the end of the hall. Instead, Teto lead the both of them to the middle of said hall, turning to face a door which lead to Gakupo's room. She shifted the child still holding on to her tight in her arms to open the door to his solitude.

"What is it then?"

"I am no longer work for you and your family… I'm sorry. I came here to get my last paycheck and say my farewell to everyone, but mainly you…"

"Why!"

"In all honesty? I don't know." She laid the angry, injured, and depressed eight year old on his bed gently, making sure he was snug while answering his question before going to get bandages from the nearby bathroom. Teto grabbed what was needed: bandages, gauze, medicine to disinfect and stop pain, anything she felt was needed. When she came back, she found Gakupo crying under his covers. Once more, she was quickly by his side, not liking to see a child she treated like her own in pain.

"Now, now, don't cry like that or you'll get sick." She managed to get him out from under the navy blue covers and began to take care of his hands first. "You seem sadder than normal today, may I ask what happened?" She knew she didn't need to ask, but it was still the polite thing to do.

"You reme-member Gumi?" Teto nodded and finished wrapping his right hand, kissing it when she was done which earned her a smile. She then took a hold of the left one to start to clean it. Gakupo hissed with slight pain, but now there was no more tears and only sniffles with the occasional hiccup. Teto nodded her head. The purple haired child talked to her a lot when she was around, the subject of Gumi being a topic he seemed to enjoy as of recent.

She nodded and gave a motherly smile. "You talked pretty highly of her last time." This time it was Gakupo who nodded before shifting his body so Teto could tend to his knee. She gently rolled up the pant legs to check out both of the bends, only to note that the one where the hole on the pants were was the one that was scraped worse.

"Well… I tried to tell her that I liked her today…"

"Gakupo…"

"It didn't work."

"But you're so young. You shouldn't be worrying about thinks like girls at this age."

"Is it became I'm icky?"

He quoted Luka's words from this afternoon, asking Teto such a horrible question as she went to his dresser to pick out some night clothes for him. "Gakupo, don't say that. You are a wonderful child and those who can't see that, well, to put it into terms you can understand, they just need to go away. You know, maybe off a cliff?" Teto's words made Gakupo giggle as well as feel better. With the help of the former made, he was dressed into the night wear that was picked out for him.

"Now it's late and a child you're age shouldn't be up this late. Why don't you heal up, go to sleep, and when you're all better I might see you around town."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my old town-"

"But that's too far away!"

A soft chuckle came from the magenta pigtailed woman before she finished the sentence Gakupo stopped.

"-But the market here has much better things to offer, even though I can't buy most of it, it's still higher quality. I will visit as much as I can."

"I will see you every time!" It was a promise he couldn't make, and the both of them knew it. Still, it was ignored because it still sound appealing to the both of them to where they could over look that.

"I would like that very much."

Teto leaned down, planting a a kiss to Gakupo's forehead, moving her head slightly so the two of them could rub noses, a cute almost handshake like gesture the two of them did. The maid's curly pigtails bounced like they always did, having more motion than Miku's ever did while both of their odd cowlicks of different colors danced, sometimes brushing against each other.

"Well the hell are you still doing here? I told you to get your arse out of here twenty minutes ago!"

Teto was suddenly pulled away by Gakupo by a harsh hand, revealing the ever loving figure of his mother. "Prima, stop!" Gakupo tried to defend the only person who cared for him, yet the only thing he got was a soft mumble from the maid saying that such help wasn't needed. It was overpowered though, overpowered by his mother barking at him to keep quite and refer to her as she is.

Teto was pushed out of the room, possibly down the stairs and out of the house as it took a little while for Prima to come back. He didn't confirm this thought, being that he didn't dare leave his bed, once more hiding under the covers with his eyes closed. He wished it all to go away, but the yelling of his mother was still present until the door to the manor closer heavily.

Prima wasn't always a cold woman, sure, she had and has her faults, but who didn't. She use to be caring, even to him although it wasn't the same kind of care Daishi got, which wasn't a real big surprise. It wasn't until Tonio got a hold of some alcohol on a business trip to Ireland where he came back a different man. Now don't take this as Ireland changes you to an lazy, alcoholic, cheating, ingrate, but when he was back to home in England that was exactly what happened. He was cheating on his wife as well as the girl he was cheating on and when he wasn't loving that his attention was on the bottle. There was no surprise that Tonio does from not knowing how to control his drunk self around firearms, dying from a bullet to the lung. It was then that Prima stayed forever bitter towards everyone, even Daishi, although once more it wasn't the same cruelty given to Gakupo.

His mother was back, fuming was her cheeks red with anger that now didn't know where to go. She was brushing off her elaborate maroon dress, fixing her curly black hair before mumbling something about "Bloody peasants not knowing their place and when to leave." How it was a "Horrible decision to hire her."

Then eyes the same color as her dress were on her younger son. "As for you," She started out and walked closer, standing over him as he hid his face. "Gakupo get out from under the covers. Now. I must have a word with you." It was demanding, the same physical treatment Teto received now in tone of voice. Gakupo did as his mother asked with an expression looking similar to a kicked puppy. "I just came back from talking to Gumi's parents who told you have made some horrible choices."

That was an opinion, but he knew that arguing with his mother would only add another bruise. He nodded his head feebly before his mother started up again.

"So it was true, young heathen if you dare lay a grimy little finger on such a beautiful girl you are no longer allowed to leave this house! You know what? No! I am done. Done! I am done giving you chances you repulsive fuck up! Form now on, you will stay in this house, in this room!"

"I wish Teto was my mum! She actually cares about me!"

He could see Daishi peek his head out from his open door, not saying a word. The next thing he knew, his vision was blurred, ears ringing from the sound of skin hitting skin. Gakupo's cheek began to hurt, and the headache that went away from the medicine Teto gave him was now worthless. Slowly, greasy bangs covered bland eyes, showing no emotion, not even a tear as he refused to look at such a devil bent on hatred.

"That trollop is only treats you like her child because she can't have any over her own! If she did have a child, I bet she wouldn't even pay notice to you!"

What was the point anymore. Why should he care, eight years old and already going on an adventure that shouldn't even be an option. Slowly the broken child spoke while purposely ignoring the last statement, voice shaking as he tried go stay strong.

"…Fine, if I must stay… locked in this… hell," Whoops. He said a bad word. Oh darn. ",then I want my… prison… to be the library."

Slowly, he got out of bed, past his mother who was stunned by his words. He limped past to the door, seeing his brother slip away to act like he saw nothing. When he reached the hall, he started to run, the emotions he wanted to emit, the feelings he wanted to show as he ran as fast as he could hobble to his prison. He tried not to cry, knowing that the tears would make him unable to see and fall, but he could feel them building up at the edge of his eyelids. His mother hit him, actually laid a hand on him to afflict pain and dominance. She could be harsh when she wanted and felt the need to, but to actually hit someone, never the less her own child…

Gakupo opened the door to the library, closing it being him before sliding down the door with his back. He held his face in his hands, body shaking with only the books, his books as his witness. Slowly he looked up, reddened blue eyes lookingastound the large room that was going to become his home. He sort of wondered just how long his lovely mother was going to cage him in here for. Suddenly he realized what the wrist thing about all of this was.

He wouldn't be able to see Gumi anymore.

And now he defiantly broke his promise to see Teto everyday he could.

This was definitely a mad nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn't much that kept him going anymore. The only way he could tell that time was going by was that day was turning into nights. What day was it? He couldn't tell you. Sometimes he forgot what year it was, but he started to write them down on the wall by his bed to keep track. There were now seventeen different years written in blue pen on the back of the beige library wall and many things have changed. The library has now doubled as a bedroom with a bed, a dresser filled with minimum clothes and a desk. They were all stuffed in the back, leaving the rest of the room filled with shelves of book upon books and a couple of couches for reading. Thankfully there was a window, though it was too high up for him to jump and live, but it gave him fresh air and a view, even though it wasn't the village. He couldn't observe any more, could only watch the rare animal and not people like he use to seventeen years ago. He also used it to dispose waste, water from washing, or purple hair that was cut. There was no reason to be repunzel when he didn't have a princess charming, not to mention he was extremely tender headed and would no doubt hurt himself when propelling down to earth by hair.

The door also got a slot to where random books would be shoved through. It was the only way he would stay prisoner and alive: if he got a book everyday. It was his only light at the end of the tunnel as it was always a new one, If he read it before, he would push it back through the slot as he wasn't allows to talk. They always came at the same time with the same signal.

There was two knocks on the door and the now twenty five year old Gakupo stood to his tall height - six feet and five inches- from the couch where he waited for the signal around noon, purple hair following from his side to tickle his ankles as he walked. He kneeled down, silently saying thank you as his manners never faded and took the book to be examined. Blues that only dualed over the years scanned the cover of the thick book to note that it was not one he has read before. As the foot steps of heels clicked away knowing that their job was done, the man walked back to the couch. The title made him raise a purple brow, mumbling said set of words under his voice which deepened remarkably over the years.

"The Seven… Devils? Oh my, I wonder what this is about."

He couldn't help the sarcasm as he ran a hand through his hair, cowlick that refused to go away no matter how much he tried to cut it off bouncing widely. He gave up after a while since it only grew back with more vigor. Gakupo opened the book to the first page, reading the prologue that lasted a few pages. He didn't get to finish the long group of paragraphs before he slammed the large book shut sharply, almost hitting his fingers in the process. Do the new maids, whoever they were now, not realize what exactly they brought him? Do they not look at what they bring, just grab the first book they see? Do they not realize that he was just given a book on how to summon demons?

Do they not realize how much he was planning to use one already?

But which one?

He spent the day reading about each one of them, trying to find which once was perfect for him to summon. Some of them intrigued him and made him want to summon them right now, but he knew that he had to at least know which devil was which out of all seven. Some he read all about, but others he only found out what sort of demon they were, find they did not apply to him and moved on to the next. Finally he narrowed it down to three possibly demons.

The demon of wrath.

The demon of envy.

And the demon of lust.

He read and reread each passage until it was the beginning of nightfall when he finally made his choice. He couldn't explain why, but he was drawn to the demon of lust. At first, he though he wanted to summon the demon of wrath, but his fingers unknowingly flipped back to the page they showed the picture of Asmodeus. He stared at the demon for a while, falling into a trance by they way his eyes stared at him, although they weren't even in color. It was like he already sold his soul to the lusty devil.

Gakupo left the couch with the book still open, almost tripping on his hair to go get a pair of scissors to do the summoning. When he picked them up from the desk, he held them by the closed blades and jogged back to the book like the rebel he was. He sat down on the floor, bringing the book with him as he read step by step on how to call for the devil. First, he would need the blood of a virgin, not surprisingly really.

It wasn't like he could go out and go have a rendezvous with a woman without leaving the room, so he dragged the blade across his left palm, getting enough blood to write one the wooden floor what was needed as he read the chants the book gave. He drew each symbol with care, worried that if he accidentally moved a line a millimeter to the left, the only thing he would get out of this was a bloody hand and a mess on the floor.

After a short while, his right index finger connected the final lines as his voice grew in volume with the last verse. It echoed across the large room, leaving through the opened window startling some of the birds. He heard the beginning of their early flapping to escape danger before it was overpowered. Instead of a patterned noise filling his ears, there was a constant ringing. It was high pitched, hurting his head and his ears to where he wanted to cover them in hopes to lessen the damage, but he didn't know where to put his hands. Bright light blinded his eyes, the only thing he could register it having was a light purple hue.

He gave up by falling backwards on his side,forgetting about the blood as he ducked his head into his knees, hands protecting his neck in a fetal position: his own sort of protection from danger. Slowly, ever so slowly the ringing faded from Gakupo's ears and everything in his vision became dark as his dual eyes remained close.

"Mmmm… do you know how long it has been since I've been let out to the mortal world? It was sort of a shock that I got to hear my racy song again. What is your wish-"

…

"… Master?"

Gakupo was startled at first hearing the sing song voice of a male. It wasn't as deep as his, it light and welcoming, but you could still tell it was masculine. The purple haired man slowly sat up right to look at the demon, only to gasp slightly and stiffened.

The very noticeable thing was his eyes: a bright purple that stared down to his very core. They were charming eyes, seducing eyes, and with the right expression could make anyone become devoted to his every whim. His hair was a light blonde that reached down to his ears, perfectly symmetrical, perfect hair to ruffle from a harsh tryst. His body was reveled by the torso, showing all the along down to that muscular "V" that women crave in a man before being hidden but what he assumed was purple bed sheets wrapped around his legs just tight enough to keep things left to the imagination.

Long description short: he was a man that purred lust.

And Gakupo just summoned him.

And he was calling him master.

"U-Um-"

"You do realize what you just did, right Master?"

"Y-Y-Yes, but-" Gakupo pointed to the book then to the demon. The drawings looked nothing like the real thing. To say the least, the drawing was cladded in armor head to toe and had dragon wings.

"I needed a more modern look, okay? Plus I think I look sexier this way. Don't you agree, Master?"

"Er…"

"My, my. You aren't very good a talking up a sexy beast like me."

Gakupo could give a complete response to that one.

"I apologize, but I only want to 'talk up' women; not men or demons none the less."

"Have you ever even had sex with a woman?"

And what responses Gakupo had were now gone as he look away with a blush.

"You poor virgin child-"

"I've been locked in here for seventeen years! Why you ask! Because look at me! I'm hideous! I'm horrendous and I tried to confess my love to this girl who rejected me and Prima found out!" He still didn't address his mother correctly, but he couldn't really be blamed, especially now. "I bet she always wanted to do this to me because I wasn't handsome like Daishi, and then she had the perfect reason!"

He spat out his defense with a fire in blue eyes that were beginning to blur, forgetting the pain in his palm as he gripped his hands on air. His knuckles were changing color and his cheeks that were at first red with embarrassment were now the same shade with anger. Such an out burst caused a silence to fall between mortal and devil, a silence that felt like it lasted as long as Gakupo's imprisonment.

Soft steps of bare feet on hardwood came closer to him before a hand gently fell on his shoulder. A soft voice called out to him, not his name, just the title that Asmodeus gave him. It was a voice that wanted his attention which caused the purple haired man to look up at eyes that were dual blue.

"What?"

"Hm?" It was so innocent with a tilt of the head.

"You're eyes… they changed to mine! But-!"

"I know. Usually, I would have to help my master by giving them charm to use on men and woman, and before you say you won't need it one men, trust me, you will, maybe not to bed them, but to make them do what you want." Asmodeus said that last part quickly knowing that his new master would say he wouldn't need charm on a certain sex. He continued when the mouth that opened closed. "But with you, you're different already. That's okay, it will test my power that has been absent for so long." A soft giggle towards the confused man before there was a short pause. The devil was doing something, but Gakupo didn't know what. He was just staring at him intently, almost as if he was judging him or examining him. He couldn't tell which. Finally, Asmodeus spoke again. "Why don't you go close the window and have a look at yourself."

The hand on his shoulder left as the devil straitened, not giving a hand to make Gakupo stand on his own. When he was at his own full height, he realized that he was a good six inches about the demon.

"Hot damn you are tall, well that's one thing I didn't have to fix, along with your voice and your big gift downstairs."

That wasn't a term he has ever heard before -he ignored the last part-, but it could be because he was a prisoner and wasn't that tall before puberty. Still, it wasn't the part in the sentence that sparked his curiosity the most. "Fix?" He asked, hesitant to go to the window and do what he was asked before he figure out what the other meant. He didn't get an answer though, just a hand that waved him on to go do what he was asked. He took a look back, looking at those dual blues that he thought belong to himself as he closed the window. Now that he thought about it, they-

The thought wasn't completed as he turned his attention to the widow when it clicked shut. The glass doubled as a mirror, although not a very good one, but that wasn't what mattered at the moment. He looked different. He didn't look like his old self. Kamui Gakupo, first the first time in his life he could remember, looked handsome.

He gasped sharply, trying to get closer to the window to get a better look, but then he wasn't able to see the full image. It wasn't like he could in the first place as it only reflected from his waist up, but he didn't need the window doubling mirror to see his legs.

His eyes switched with Asmodeus and now he has those stunning light purples. His hair was the same color and for once was well taken care of with no dead ends not dandruff. It was pulled up in a pony tail as if Asmodeus knew the style that he use to keep it in before he gave up. And best of all, that stupid cowlick was gone as if it never was there. He had no blemishes and now had clear, lightly tanned skin and his clothes where no longer tattered and barely fitting. Strong hands that took him a minute to realize they were his own came to the buttons of the vest to quickly undo them to the floor before the white shirt under fell as well. Ohh, this made this so much better than before. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get more than a small sheet of muscle under his skin to try and reduce the lankiness of his body. Now that was all gone, he had more muscle than he thought he could build up and he no longer looked weak. It wasn't over the top to where it was gross, but it was just enough to where woman will crave to touch every muscle on his body.

"Well Master? How did I do?"

Gakupo quickly turning around to look at the devil, noticing that he went through some changes too. It wasn't too dramatic like it was for Gakupo besides the switch of eye colors, but his attire was different. He had more on.

"I look amazing." He couldn't help, but compliment himself with his new look, picking up the new attire from his upper half to put it back on. Gakupo turned towards the demon and bowed deeply, showing gratitude.

"Good, good, now for the next part. You will take a new identity under the name… Sateriasis Venomania -I think that's fitting- and I will be Sebastian, your Black Butler-"

"Wait a minute."

"Do you know how rude it is to interrupt?" It was said like a sass master.

"Yes, I know and I am sorry, but how are you my black butler? I see that you are dressed like a butler and I get that, but you aren't wearing anything black. In fact, the only thing that I can see on you that's black is you're pupils." They were his pupils, maybe, but he wasn't going to confuse things with specifics, himself probably being the most confused. Asmodeus looked down at his clothes, mumbling under his breath to himself before talking aloud.

"Oh damn, your right," He turned around while still looking at his butler clothing that was white instead of black. ", and worst of all, I think I broke the fourth wall."

"Why are you numbing my walls and breaking them?!" Numbering his walls was one thing that he didn't mind -even though a little odd- but breaking them? Although a prison, it had all his books, and he would like them not broken thank you very much.

"Does breaking the fourth wall count as breaking the fourth wall? Ugh, I really didn't want to do that until like… the eighth or ninth chapter or something. I hope I didn't push away some of our readers. You know what, let me continue-"

Gakupo decided right then and there to ignore everything from now on about this alleged fourth wall nonsense and everything related. He had a new question anyway. "Why do I need a fake name anyway?" Asmodeus shot him a look for stopping his train of thought once more. Surely he did read everything right? Well, this was a new situation and that book was really old.

"Because you signed yourself away to an altered present, therefore we must give you a new past to insure a changed future, Master Sateriasis Venomania."

…

"Now may I continue?"

The master nodded his head.

"You're new name is Sateriasis Venomania and you are the Duke that Queen Rin appointed here. I am your main butler, that's all they will know, but the real reason I am your butler is because of our contract, which will end when you find true love. Do you see how short that was?"

If Gakupo had a question, it wasn't answered as the demon continued.

Asmodeus handed the new mock-duke a purple tinted sword that Gakupo never realized was haltered on the demon's white belt. "This sword represents you. This gem right here," He pointed a long finger to the middle of the hilt, right at the diamond shaped stone giving off a ghostly amethyst glow. ", it represents your soul in some way," the last two words were strongly emphasized. ",so don't go treating it like a mood ring and see if it will turn… say, black when you're angry. Actually, it represents your soul and our pact. To make something formal the opposite," as if it already wasn't. ", when you meet your soul mate, and the feelings of love are forever mutual, this gem will be destroyed, ending our contract with you retuning to your formal self." Hearing that last bit made Gakupo worry just enough to voice questions.

"But after she sees the real me, won't she feel… cheated?" He couldn't find the correct word he wanted to use. Sure, he did understand that love wasn't just one the outside, but it's hard to look at a pile of slimy garbage with a twinkle in your eye. They would feel like they were lied to through out the whole relationship… right?

A pitiful chuckle came from the demon. "You really don't understand true love, do you Master?"

Even if it was a question that needed an answer, one wasn't provided. Once more, Asmodeus spoke. "Now then," He started, fixing his posture to be more butler like with a single bent arm across his chest. "About your family, I already have a feeling what questions you have, so let me just go through my answers and if you have any more, ask away when I'm done. Yes, your mother and brother still live here along with two trusted maids. Every now and then a woman comes home with your brother and they bump uglies together before saying good bye, he's a real player." Once more, Gakupo raised a brow at the demon butler's intersting choice of words.

"So he turned into Tonio?"

"Basically yes, but he doesn't drink and although he sleeps with a lot of woman, he doesn't cheat on them. Now are you ready to use this weapon in the way it was created?"

"Do you mean…?"

"Erase the past, Master. They already did with you."

The way Asmodeus said it was to provoke anger, not sympathy, and it did just that. The sword that was laying in both of Gakupo's hand was gripped tightly at the hilt, before reason came over him and it slowly loosened.

"How did they do it. What was their story." It wasn't a question, that was easy to tell, the way the deep voice was gritted out through grinding teeth. A small smirk was forming on the other's lips at this reaction. It was just the reaction he wanted, and it could make the regret less overbearing.

"Don't repent my words, Master, but they said you jumped out the window at… mmm, maybe the age of nine. You had a closed casket funeral that only consisted of your family, but no one showed real remorse." He was purposely leaving out an important piece of information.

The silence of Gakupo was deadly.

"Go and kill them all." That lusty purr that could convince anyone. "They are all now a burden to you. The maids? They don't do their job right, so why keep them?" The new book he got earlier that day was perfect proof. "Your brother? He only left the door open to slam it in your face. And your mother? Have you ever called her that?"

"Asmodeus…"

"Yes, Master?"

"Get me out of this prison, _now_."

"Ooh I like your anger, so calm and composed, but ready to snap at any second. Well look at that, the lock from the outside seems to have snapped too. Doesn't that feel symbolic? Told to do what everyone wants it to do before finally lashing out. You have the weapon don't you? Lash out. Let the pent up hatred go against everyone in this house. Let-"

Asmodeus talks to much sometimes, really, as Gakupo had already marched towards the door with the sword in his hand. Using his shoulder, he shoved the door open, not even bothering to use the knob. It strong resistance made his shoulder hurt, but the adrenaline flowing through his veins only made the pain fuel his fire. As the door swung open, it formed resistance with another object and it wasn't a wall. A high pitched cry of pain could be heard, and on the opposite side of the door you could see a woman cladded in her maid attire. She had short pale blonde hair, with a light blue head band and some pins, but the most noticeable thing, besides her large breast which bounced with each shift, was the profoundly bleeding nose.

It stained her black and white dress, but not as much as the blood flowing from the chest. The maids were a burden, he was told, and that was enough of a reason for him to drive the blade of the sword right through her heart. Gakupo didn't even know her name, her story, or even if she had a family, all he knew was that in some way, she ridiculed him. And that was all he needed to know. The kill was swift as all sorts of life and happiness fled her light blue eyes, much more appealing than his old ones. He pulled the blade out of the ripped muscle and tissue, letting a few drops of blood drip a pool of red a the spot on the ground, Gakupo didn't even feel remorse.

The maids scream of death started a commotion and he quickly heard a pair of heels behind him. "Katsuya?" The voice was frantic, hoping that said person was okay, only to arrive at the scene the showed she was wrong. "Katsuya, no!" As if denial could bring back the dead. Gakupo finally tuned his body away to face his new victim, slowly stepping forward with the sword raised and ready. "Y-You monster! You killed my sister!" Tears formed in her darker blue eyes as a rich chuckle came from Gakupo.

"Me? Monster? What a term you use to describe me. I don't think you know the definition,as it applies more perfectly to you." She tried to step back, but she classically tripped, the loose white bow in her hair the same color as her sister, only longer, fell. Gakupo quickly lunged forward before she crawled away. A brown booted foot landed on her back, pulling some strands of her hair to pull her head back. "To me, you are the real monster."

"Gakupo! What the fuck are you doing out of your room!"

The blade of the sword was about to drive through the skull of the maid before he heard the charming voice of Prima behind him. The young maid was sobbing underneath him, already knowing her fate and seeing no reason to struggle any more.

"Get off Natalia, now!"

Gakupo did the exact opposite, finally finishing the kill of the second victim with loud crunches of a breaking skull. She died quietly, no loud shrieks of pain from the steel of a sword. He put too much power into it though, stabbing the floor between her two dead eyes. The force was suppose to be towards his mother, not the maid. It was a harder struggle to pull the purple blade out of the dead body, but the the quickly approaching heels that belong to his mother summon a great amount of strength, ripping out flesh that sticked to the metal as he swung it behind him at his soon to be attacker. Gakupo struck his mother on the cheek. She didn't fall like the others, but she was knocked back.

"That's all you care about… that I left the hell you created for me!? You tried to hide me, but it got to hard for you, didn't it? You, my mother, planned my suicide and spread it to everyone in this goddamn village of prejudice asshats! Well, well aren't you just the mother of the year for the past two decades…" His voice, so passionate with anger faded into a deep, heartless laugh. It echoed across the manor.

He did it.

His mind bended so much that it snapped into two and he was finally done.

Prima was holding her bleeding cheek, staring at her younger son in shock. She tried to formulate words, but all she could do was open and close her mouth like one of those hideous blob fish. The silence said enough, and he stepped forward with his bloodied blade ready to strike his mother. She stood their defenseless, knowing her fate already just like that long haired maid, but this time, Prima had a chance. She wasn't taking it though, she was too busy staring at something else.

"Stop!"

Gakupo was pushed forward, but not by his own will. Thankfully, he still was able to accomplish what he wanted as the blade of the sword slashed down the chest of his mother, just deep enough to expose a sliver of bone. Prima collapsed, bleeding out with no attention on her. Gakupo landed harshly on his torso, the impact to the ground made his weapon fall from his hands. An unfimilar arm wrapped around his neck in attempt to stop the air to fill his lungs, but they only made him give a cough before he elbowed his new attacker in the ribs. It caused the stranger to weaken his hold, making Gakupo able to slip out of the hold and tackle the attacker himself. His hands wrapped around his neck, holding the colume of skin tighter than what was given to him.

Seeing that it was his brother didn't make him even think about loosening his hold. Instead, he smirked before speaking.

"Ah, Daishi, well hasn't it been a while since I last made your acquaintance. To bad it's like this, hmmm, well who was the cause of that?" His hold on Daishi's neck tightened, making the older of the two take hold of the other's wrist to try and separate their hold. "Things have changed, haven't they Daishi? I'm stronger than you," He quickly tightened his hold to show this, making his brother force an exhale before returning to the original hold, just enough to keep him in place, but not too tight to kill the black haired man before Gakupo was done talking. The younger Kamui son kneeled on the other's lower thigh's, using the rest of his leg's to stop the other's struggle from the lower half. ", I believe I'm taller than you now too. And what I believe is the best part: I am much more handsomer than you. I was told not to boast as a child by that thankfully dead devil, but how can you not compliant a fine work of art? You know how it is right? When we were little, when you didn't care!" He let a hand fall from his neck to hit his brother square in the jaw, efficiently breaking it with blood and pushing out a tooth or two. It wasn't like he was counting or anything. His own knuckles bruised, but he wasn't done.

"I don't know if you know this, hell, I don't know of you even want to know this, but someone as ugly as you don't have a say, now don't they? I sure didn't. But I'll have you know that there is a new piece of art in town, and now there is no more room for the old."

He couldn't stop them even if he wanted to, the fists that rained down on Daishi continued until his face and his own fist were a bloody mess. Gakupo didn't know which punch was the one dubbed the fatal blow, all he knew was that he probably added a couple dozen just for good measure. The hand stained with blood and bruises raised once more before falling, this time to the pool of blood on the floor. His breath came out in labored pants, head falling as his heart thumped heavily in his chest. The adrenaline was gone, but the reality hasn't sunken in yet.

On wobbly feet did Gakupo stand, head still hung low to face the corpses before raising at a voice. "Master?" He looked over at Asmodeus, who was looking very much pleased. "Would you like to rest, Master? I will clean up this mess of hatred as well as give a reason for why they moved to a different country. In fact, would you like me to clean the whole manor free of all pictures of the past? I simply wouldn't be one hell of a butler if I didn't." Gakupo nodded his head and straitened his posture. His shoulder was starting to hurt, not as much as his hand though which ached with each pump of blood through his system. Asmodeus walked over casually as if there wasn't four dead bodies on the floor to the sword. He picked it up and took a hold of the end of Prima's dress, cleaning the blade before handing it back to Gakupo with a bow of his head.

The purple haired man took the blade and held it like a noble lord. He was silent for a moment, scanning the foyer and what he could see of the manor as Asmodeus left to get something to store the bodies in. When he came back, four large burlap bags in hand is when Gakupo spoke once more.

"Asmodeus." His voice was calm, back to the lovely deep octave as if he wasn't the criminal of the murder scene.

"Yes, Master?"

"I would like to have a chair… right here where I am standing." Right in the middle the stair case back on the wall of the second floor, observing everything.

"As you wish, Master."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a been a few days since Gakupo killed the members of his house, and even now he didn't feel any sort of remorse.

Sure, he was a little worried that he would be jailed for murder, but after Asmodeus assured him saying he called up a few friends, he got over it since no policemen were knocking on his door. He wanted to go outside, see what he missed and how much things changed, even see where the butler buried the bodies, but said demon said not to. They had to change the inside of the manor, alter things around the house to home the new future and nothing of the past. Extra rooms turned into bedrooms for "future guests" since they were no longer needed. The library was returned to be just a library without his old furniture cluttering up a corner. Those changes were all okay for the new duke, it gave him a chance to look around at the differences and to see any sort of evidence left of a broken wall, If there was any. The biggest change -to him- though was that in one of the resting rooms, a large room with a few couches and a fire place, there was a new portrait of him from the waist up. Above it in the some what little space there was to the ceiling was the sword that held his contract.

About the portrait, Gakupo didn't pose for it, or even consented to have himself painted, although he didn't mind. Asmodeus just brought it in one night as he was ascending the stairs to reach his room for sleep.

"Master! Master! Lookit!"

In private, the demon was very un-bulter like, Gakupo has noticed. He was more like a child to be honest.

"Ye- what is that?" He turned around as his attention was caught, seeing the devil carry a painting as tall as the blonde, a foot or two less wide. Even with these measurements, it seemed like he wasn't having that much trouble carrying it.

"It's you!"

"Me? How? I haven't ever been painted before."

"Well I called up some more little friends and forced them to do this in an hour!" He said it so lively like he wasn't a rich man forcing his slaves to work for no pay, smile not helping. That simile the purple haired man thought up made him speak a question.

"Who are these friends that you keep relying on?"

"People who made contract with the six other demons and myself who haven't completed their part of the deal. People think that if you do bad you will go to hell, but that's really not the case because we would all go to hell then. So if you don't find your true love, we are going to be best friends forever!"

"Oh joy…"

"Hey! That's not nice!"

Back to the present, this is where Gakupo rests now. Once more it was late a night and he was sitting on one of the couches, letting the flames of the fire roar as he had a book in his lap. He was reading it for a moment before taking a break, being that it started to go in a direction he didn't want it to. If he didn't hold, he would of thrown the book more than likely in the direction of the fire. At the least, it's been a while since he had read this book so he forgot how it went in the end. Now he realized why it's been forever since he has picked it up. With his purple eyes now scanning, he looked for something to catch his attention excluding the book. It didn't take long for him to gaze at his portrait.

Suddenly there was a knock on the wall, making him look over his shoulder at the demon butler standing at the entrance of the room. "Master?" He asked and when said man made a noise, he continued. "It's getting quite late, you should be rested to go out to the town tomorrow." Seeing the raised brow caused him to continue once more. How could this man not realize it himself? "So other's can see the new you, of course. Or should I say the new person living here, as you, Gakupo, are dead -sorry, but yeah." Pefect apology, if the demon said so himself. "Don't you agree, Master Venomania?"

"…I suppose you're right." Gakupo stood from his spot, still not use to the new name as he purposely closed his book to 'forget his place' while stretching with it in his left hand. There was a small scar on his palm now, but it no longer pained him along with his shoulder and other fist. Asmodeus gave him something that he wasn't sure what of to help heal his wounds quicker, and it worked amazingly well. "Here," Gakupo handed the demon the book he was no longer going to read. ",put this in the correct spot, please." It wasn't like he could throw away a book, no matter how much he hated it. He was given a nod before they went their separate ways, Gakupo to his room and the demon to the library.

~!~

Gakupo's alarm for the morning was a few knocks on his closed door. He heard his new name come from the butler on the other side before asking for entrance. Slowly did Gakupo rise from his large, white sheeted bed and open the door with a groggy expression. He was greeted by Asmodeus smiling brightly with blue eyes wide and blond hair pulled back with a purple bow. His hands were both behind his back and by his side was a tray filled with what the man with violet eyes half closed slowly registers as food for breakfast. With this appearance, Asmodeus looked more like a young butler than a demon of lust.

Gakupo gave a wide, silent yawn that was covered with a hand before speaking. "What's all this?" He asked, although always in a wealthy house hold, not use to such treatment.

"Well I am your butler right? I have to get use to being one so nothing looks suspicious to the public. It's been a while." Asmodeus explained easily, smile still on his full lips. A small nod came from Gakupo and be moved away from the entrance, letting the blonde come in the large room with the tray. "Here, sit down at your desk and I'll serve you your food just like Sebby!" Still half asleep, Gakupo sat down in the chair at his empty desk, back hunched and hair ruffled from sleep. "Okay so… here is toast, it has butter and… that's about it, but this right here, I put a bunch of delicious shit in it, trust me it's the bomb, Beelezbub asks me to make it for him all the time like the flat lard he is. Now this-"

"Asmodeus, I truly am sorry, but there are many things I must tell you right now. Number one, I am not really a morning person as it takes a while for me to wake up fully. Number two, I can't eat when I wake up, so give me about an hour before offering me food. Finally, I don't really wish to eat in my room, a dining room would be more to my fancy. You're a good butler and all I bet, but I do like my independence." As Gakupo gave his little speech, he swayed slightly back and forth before leaning against the back of the chair, head falling back with his bangs falling into his closed eyes.

The demon blinked twice before bowing with a deep apology. "Um, I guess I'll just let you get dressed and," He waved his hand around in a set of circles as a symbol to describe the situation. ", come get me when you wish to go out." With his little cart, he left the room, a little disappointed he couldn't be this butler that confused the fake duke.

It didn't matter to him that much, he was just happy he could still be left to his own devises. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking twice before rubbing the sleep away. Once he was satisfied, he stood up from his chair that Asmodeus placed him to go to his dresser for clothes for the pubic. He didn't really have that much to choose from at the moment, but Gakupo settled with a button up shirt that was suppose to go under a dark blue long coat -something he will put on whenever he went outside- and tan pants that were somewhat tight on his legs. With one yawn in his dressed state, he left his room to go to the bathroom where he combed out his long hair, pulling it all back into a ponytail with a black ribbon.

He left his room, deciding just to spite his demon butler by eating a small amount something, although it was some what forced on his end. Gakupo didn't mind, he knew he should have a little something in his stomach for an outing and the large smile on Asmodeus's face made him happy. On the plus side, what food he ate was superb.

"Are you ready, Master?" Asmodeus asked after about half an hour from when the purple haired fake duke ate.

"Yes. Are we to go to any particular place?" He asked as he was brought the navy blue long coat to protect himself from the autumn breeze. Thankfully, he was left to put it on himself without help, as of the devil of lust now knew of the independence within Gakupo.

"I though it would be best to head to the tailor shop to get you more clothing, but other than that, I think if you went and introduced yourself to everyone and see how they all changed, it could help you meet your love to see if it's true."

"I think that's a good plan." He didn't know who he wanted to see most, Gumi or Teto. He bet Gumi was just as beautiful as ever, and he bet Teto's age was starting to show, something he didn't want.

Little did he know, the blonde demon could read him like a book, mostly because he had to obtain everything about his master's past. "Come now," said butler started out as Gakupo finished buttoning his coat. ", we should head out soon."

Together they walked out of the manor, Asmodeus right by the side of the taller man, acting as a body guard by the way he tried to broaden his shoulders even though it would really be the other way around. The duke didn't mind though, he would let his butler try his best. Although it would seem like a role reversal on the outside, he knew the devil would of course have some sort of demonic power in him that made him strong. Down the road leading up to the large house they went, no need for a horse really as the village was crowded and there was no need to haul something back to the household. The clothes he was later going to be measured for wouldn't be done in a day.

"So, do you think you will be able to recognize everyone?"

"I can try my best, but I will say that I will possibly need help that you will be able to provide?"

"Yup!"

Other than that conversation, they had no other form of communication. Asmodeus didn't mind though; although he was a talkative person, he was able to understand that Gakupo was feeling that odd combination of excitement, but nervousness towards seeing everyone.

"Not having confidence isn't sexy, Master Venomania."

"What will happen if they find out that I'm not this Sateriasis Venomania identity that you've given me?"

"They won't know since you look so different now instead of nine or whatever. You've changed a lot on your and with a little help from me. But if you do slip up, charm that knowledge out of them. Trust me, you have it in you."

They entered the main part of the village together and Gakupo was already looking around like an amazed child. He recognized many people instantly, others took a while, and the rest he couldn't put a name to a face. All the other villagers looked so different grown up, each looking so much more mature and starting a life for themselves.

"Kiyoteru and Miki had a child?" He asked mainly to himself when he caught sight of the brunette with glasses over his eyes and peach haired woman with a cowlick holding hands with a little girl with black pigtails. "Hmm, they were each other's childhood sweethearts, I'm not surprised. What's here name?"

"Yuki, she's about five."

Although it was rather refreshing to see the happy family, it was quickly and easily ignored as his purple eyes found something more interesting. A woman, slightly hunched over looking at small bundles of flowers. The most noticeable thing about her: the magenta drill curls and the cowlick sprouting from her bangs.

Quickly his feet were set in motion, body jolting forward as he wanted to run up to Teto and hug her, hold on tight to her and turn into that nine year old again who relied on her so much. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her to be his mother instead of Prima -he didn't want to share her murder by himself to not risk getting in trouble not by the police, but the much worse disappointed Teto- and always have her by his side. He wanted to tell her that his death was fake and he was really locked away in the library for seventeen years.

He wanted to apologize for not keeping his promise of seeing her whenever she came around. Apologize so much that he was crying because he thought he disappointed her, but then she would hug him tight and say that it was alright, that he loved him like a son.

But he couldn't as Asmodeus swiftly grabbed ahold of his arm, keeping him in place. "Idiot, She doesn't know Sateriasis like she did Gakupo." It was a harsh reality, the firm words and a stern glare from his old eyes staring up at him. Slowly did the purple haired duke nod his head, but it didn't deter him from wanting to go greet his old true friend. The expression of this was easy to read, making Asmodeus give a heavy sigh. "Come close to messing up, and I will cut your conversation short."

Gakupo agreed although he didn't entirely want to, but this was a situation he couldn't bargain in to get more. He walked over to the stand with the bouquets of flowers, wondering if he could pull off a casual, lie-filled conversation even after its been so long. It didn't take too long for him to become right beside the magenta haired woman, the merchant, who he instantly recognized by the two toned eyes named Piko, quickly looking over him, but seemed to mesmerized to say anything. That was fine with him, after giving him a hello, he only wished to talk to Teto at the moment. It seemed fine with Piko too, as he blushed heavily and busied himself with something trivial.

"These are quite beautiful arrangements of flowers." Gakupo started out, looking at a few bouquets which showed just how professional Piko was in this business compared to the cluster the purple haired man gave Gumi all those years ago.

The large smile on the beginning to wrinkle face of Teto was very apparent. "Yes they are. This is my favorite place to come to when I visit this village." She then looked up at Gakupo, eyes the same color as her hair widening before turning away for a moment.

"This village? So you travel?" He tried, possibly trying too much to show that he didn't know anything about Teto. Asmodeus didn't try to pull him away, so he guessed he did okay.

"Oh no, I just live in the neighboring town of Utau and like to visit here for the market and to see a friend."

This time, it was Gakupo's turn for his pupils to dilate. "Friend?" He started out, about to ask who this friend was, but Teto stopped him.

"Oh, I should probably get going so there can still be some daylight when I get home. I hope I get to see you around…" She trailed off, waving her hand which had money in it to purchase the flowers of purple and white that she chose, signaling for Gakupo to give his fake name.

"Sateriasis. Duke Sateriasis Venomania." It rolled of his tongue in his deep, rich voice, making Teto visibly tremble and seeming to have no shame in showing it. Also, to the right of him did Piko do the same, but there was also a quite moan coming from his pale lips.

It took a moment for Teto to response. "Teto. Teto Kasane," She matched the way the duke said his name, extending a hand for Gakupo to take and give a gentle kiss to. It caused the middle aged woman to give a teenage giggle and Piko give a little noise of jealously. ",it's a pleasure to meet you, Duke Venomania, but sadly I must go. Hopefully I shall see you around." It took her another moment to let her hand fall from the purple haired man's, smiling with a blush as she turned around with the flowers she almost forgot to pay for.

"So, Master? What are your thoughts on that?" Asmodeus asked before starting to walk, saying that it was best that they now started to walk. Piko was waving farewell and said to come back again, but it sounded more like him beginning to see the duke again. Before answering his butler's question, he told Piko he will visit when he can. Gakupo couldn't refuse, he was too polite of a person.

"I have mixed feelings to be honest. Many mixes feelings."

Asmodeus chuckled before taking a left, signaling for Gakupo to follow. "That may not of been the best situation to show off your new ability since it was your former maid and a man, but you will see what you can now do on women more your age once we get to the tailor shop."

~!~

"Oh my goodness this dress is turning better than I thought!"

"Did you doubt my skill? I'm offended."

"Don't take it that way, Luka, it's just… well you can't draw as well as you can make clothes."

"Hey! I can draw just fine thank you!"

A school girl giggle.

"Maybe you should start working with Miriam to draw up your designs and then you can make them."

"I'm gonna cut up your dress."

"Lukaaaa, noooo! Kaito, Luka's being mean to meeee!"

"You two bicker like a married couple."

"To think that I'm giving my bickering wife to you, Kaito."

"Why am I the wife in this relationship!"

"Simply because-"

The play argument between Luka, Miku, and Kaito towards the end was cut short when the door of the tailor shop opened. In the door way was a lone man who was putting his deep blue coat on the coat rack; he was tall with broad shoulders and trim frame. His hair, a lavender shade of purple pulled back into a ponytail that reached his waist, bangs framing his handsome, lightly tanned face. There was a gentle, charming smile on his lips and his violet eyes were welcoming to look at.

Instantly, the pink haired girl stood up from working on the trim of Miku's wedding dress, trotting up to the stranger with her friend right behind. Kaito, who was seated on the bench watching the two friends, scooted up, but ended up staying seated. Suddenly, a hate filled glare made his deep blue eyes narrow.

"Welcome to my tailor shop!" Luka happy greeted, smiling brightly. "How may I-" Miku nudged her friend, murmuring something before Luka continued. "I mean, how may we help you?"

Gakupo, who was told to walk in alone by his butler who waited outside, smiled calmly. This was a much better experience. "I am in need of more attire, and I've heard this place is the best in town. I would have to agree, it's already the work place of two beautiful women." He was unaware that Miku didn't work here, but it didn't seem like the two minded since they both blushed and giggled at the compliment.

"Actually-"

The third voice was cut off as both women clung on to his arms, bringing him to the middle of the room where Miku use to stand. When he stopped, both females still hung onto his arms and he could see the man who tried to speak up out of the corner of his eyes looking huffy with a pout. "So what kind of clothing would you prefer?" Luka asked, gently running his arm with her hands.

"Hmm, what do you think would be the most fitting?" He tried being that he didn't really have a clue on what he needed. The pink haired woman then signaled for Miku to come closer, both of them starting to discuss in some sort of private friend talk while they still had their hands on the duke. Suddenly, they both pulled away at the same time.

"I have something, but we will need measurements, and to get the most precise measurements, you will need to take off your shirt." Their excitement to see his bare body was very obvious.

"Well of course. Would you two mind helping me?"

"Yes!"

"Oh no, not at all!"

"We would love to help!"

The voice belonging to the blue haired man was ignored once more as the two females stepped forward again. The teal haired woman stepped in front, unbuttoning the buttons from the bottom while Luka started from the top, unbuttoning a few of the snaps before moving her hands to his shoulders. Kaito tried to complain, even stood up to pull Miku away, but the pigtailed woman quickly told him to go sit down and wait patiently. Although he didn't want to, he sat down when Miku snapped at him.

The shirt was gently, but quickly pulled off from Gakupo's shoulders and held in Miku's arms who seemed to forget control for a moment and give it a sniff, letting out a shaking gasp. Luka picked up the tape measure she had off the ground and started to work, touching the toned body of the duke more than needed to simply measure his arm or his chest. She purposely forgot to tell Miku to jot some of the numbers down just to feel the man's skin against her fingertips more.

Luka then stopped, her hands resting on Gakupo's pectorals to gently rub them, Miku tracing his abdominals with once finger while her other hand held onto a bicep. "I don't recall seeing you before in this village, may I receive the high honor of knowing your name?"

"I am Duke Sateriasis Venomania, but please, I don't need the formalities, so Sateriasis shall work just fine." The two females moved closer to the purple haired man once he said his name in the melodicly rich voice.

"Such a handsome name for a handsome man."

"Miku!"

"I'm Luka Megurine, just a simple old seamstress."

"Nonsence, Luka, you are a young woman and if simply anything, simply gorgeous." He brought a large hand up, cupping her cheek while she leaned into the touch and started to hold it with her own. He then pulled both of their hands away, giving the back of the pink haired woman's a little kiss like he did with Teto, this time not a bit scared by the young giggle. Gakupo let go and turned over to Miku, who curtsied to the duke.

"And I am Miku Hatsune, it is a gift to be in your acquaintance."

"My dear Miku, you are the true gift here." Unlike Piko, Luka didn't make a noise of jealousy whenever Gakupo paid attention to another person, still star struck by the attention previously given to her. "That's a lovely dress, may I get a spin to see it all?" He extended his hand for Miku to use as base to help her twirl. Miku spun around slowly for the purple haired man to get a good view. "It truly is lovely all the way around. What is if for?" He didn't let go of he'd hand and instead gently caressed it.

"Oh this thing? It's just for my wedding, nothing special."

"Nothing special!? Mi-!"

"My, I don't think the man who is your fiancé knows just how jealous of him I am. If only I was appointed here by Queen Rin sooner, I would of happily taken you as my own bride."

"You better not-"

Kaito could never get a complete sentence out when the two girls were on the room with the duke.

"I hate to leave, but I must go get the materials needed to start out the perfect outfit that we have in mind for you. Please wait right here." Luka said before slowly pulling away from the duke, her hands visibly twitching to touch again. "Come now Miku, help me get what we need." Miku did the same and together they walked to the back of the tailor shop, already loudly stating there positive about the duke. Seems like their bad whispering habits never went away.

Gakupo smirked broadly, happy with the way it turned out, a way that Asmodeus said it would exactly be. Speaking of the devil of lust, Gakupo turned around to see what he was doing, only to see the white butler playing with a cat who -even from the distance Gakupo was at- was begging for help in his eyes. The two females were now out of ear shot, making the noise of a wooden bench squeaking obvious. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the blue haired man trying to hold himself to look bigger, but it wasn't very effective. A heavy glare was in his eyes.

"Listen here you, I don't care if you flirt as hard as you can with Luka, but Miku is completely off limits! She is mine! She is getting married to me! And you can't-!"

Gakupo turned around to face the fuming man, his own purple eyes narrowing slightly. It made the blue haired male quit his railing instantly, taking in a breath as a blush formed on his cheeks. "Really know? So you're the man that I envy?" It wasn't true envy as although Miku did turn around beautiful -she always had it in her- Kaito wasn't about to get married to Gumi, so he wasn't as envious as he would be. "Hmm, it seems I don't have much of a competition. This may not be my place to share, but I don't think a future for the two of you is very promising by the way she is acting. Don't take this a harsh statement, I just don't want you to be sadden," he couldn't help being antagonistic as he was going to try and do what Asmodeus said: charm a man to get what he wanted, a step closer to the prize of Gumi. ",a frown doesn't go well with your alluring face." He purred, the man's blush becoming redder as a hand came up to hold his chest around his heart.

"I-I-uhh…ummm, just-" He stopped himself, giving up on his sentence to go sit down while the two women came back into the room, Miku holding a sketch book and his shirt still while Luka held onto some samples of materials. They came to the duke's side and he was given his shirt back to put on which he did, but he didn't button it up.

"Now, I think a light weight coat of…this material," she picked up a sample of purple fabric that matched his eye color. ", would be fitting. It would have a tail and wrap up around your waist before that tail would fall down to about your knees." She had her pencil sketching this out as she spoke before bringing it up to trace Gakupo's abdominal muscles, something the women seem to love to do. "It would wrap around here and fit you comfortably." Luka went back to sketching, actually being more professional instead of completely fawning over him.

"I bet it would be most comfortable off." Miku cooed as she forgot she was about to be a married woman and wrapped her arms around the duke. Gakupo raises one of his hands to rest it on her hip, but he didn't get to as she was pulled away.

"Miku we are leaving!" Kaito said strictly as he pulled his finance away by the arm rougher than he intended, making some seams of the sleeve make a set of popping sounds. He didn't care, he wanted his woman to be protected and not fall for this man.

"Kaito, you're hurting me!"

"You're hurting me!"

"How!?"

"We will discuss this at home!"

Luka, spooked by the sudden yelling huddled herself into Gakupo's chest while the duke wrapper his arms around her back to protect her. The couple already showing chances of falling apart left the shop, but Luka didn't leave the spot pressed up against Gakupo's partly bare chest until she felt a soft kiss on her head. She looked up, shocked with a blush before hiding again.

"You seem quite comfortable."

A nod. "You're so warm."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, too."

Another nod. "I actually get to be held by a handsome man who's single." She was sharing things that he knew he wouldn't originally share.

Now was his chance. "Why not you come be with me. Tomorrow, come to my manor up on the hill looking over the village, come be mine."

The shocked and blush filled cheeks reaction was repeated just like the nod before smile fell on Luka's lips. "I would love that." She gently leaned her head on his chest away from the outside, leaving Gakupo to solely look over at Asmodeus who was smiling wickedly, cat being petted in his lap as his eyes began to glow.


End file.
